Edd
Edd D (nicknamed "Double D/D.D.") is a young inventor, hard studier and neat freak. He is the most intelligent and well-behaved of the Eds. He wears a trademark sock-like black ski hat all the time, used to hide a tape recorder control system for his forehead, which is never revealed, but only mentioned in "Fa-La-La-La-Ed", and shows that he is possibly a cyborg. As such, he never takes it off except for when necessary, such as showering. Even then, he wears a similar-shaped shower cap. Ed and Eddy see him when his hat accidentally comes off on in ''"Stop, Look and Ed," though he is not shown to the viewer while it is off, and they never speak of this again (Edd implores them not to say anything). Edd's parents are known for giving him lots of chores, generally written out on sticky notes placed on the item(s) the chore relates to. He gladly accepts this and does these chores in the morning. He is the most liked of the Eds by the Kids and is sometimes treated normally by them because he knows his rights from wrong and carves his own path at times. They can still get angry at him at times though, often after a scam is debunked. He is the only one of the Eds to get normal treatment, and usually gets lower punishment from parents when the three are caught for something. In the later episodes, when going to Peach Creek Jr. High, he is a straight-A student in all of his classes. He shows a strong hate toward sports because of a past, never-discussed dodgeball incident . He even went as far as escaping school to get out of gym class. Though, he is nearly incapable of performing any exercise anyways due to extreme physical weakness. He is also in the photography club at school and the editor of the school newspaper. He is almost always the voice of reason and conscience of the Eds, pointing out the weaknesses in Eddy's scams or explaining how morally wrong they are, even though he is almost always ignored. Being as intelligent as he is, he is able to construct complicated machines from cardboard, signs, and various other pieces of junk the Eds can find. They often make trips to the Junkyard specifically to look for stuff like this. His outfit consists of a red/orange T-shirt, purple shorts, very tall red socks (seen going up and past his knees), and of course, his hat. Part of his winter outfit consists of an orange zip-up fleece coat and he wears a tie for school Personality Edit Edd and Obsessions Edit Being the smartest of the kids in the Cul-de-Sac, Edd often gets fragile when someone else tries to usurp his knowledge. He does all he can to give his best, but even failed at being "Spelling Bee Champion 8 Years in a Row", due to a careless slip of the tongue. Out of many obsessions, his "Cleanliness" habit is on top, closely followed by his "Organization" issues, which have little effect on Edd's friendship with Ed, who is his polar opposite. Edd will suffer withdrawal symptoms and hallucinate if he doesn't have his daily shower. Edd is very much afraid of Marie Kanker, his psycho stalker-like "girlfriend" of sorts, who forcibly attempts to make Edd her boyfriend, and is driven to the edge if Edd wins the affections of someone else. Unfortunately, Edd has been the subject of a few crushes himself in the Cul-de-Sac, and was referred to as a "ladies' man" by Jonny on one occasion, but Edd only has eyes for Nazz, like the rest of the boys, albeit Jimmy and Rolf. Sarah had a crush on him once , and he still harbors a soft spot for her while being terrified at the same time. Edd likes to study and learn, paving way to the mass of knowledge stored in his cranium. One of his favorite subjects are insects, which he has a monthly "insect expedition" to capture and examine them for a month, then lets them go back from where they came. But, information isn't the only things his "bug hunt" has given. The Eds met the Kankers while Edd brought the other Eds along with him on his quest for insects. Edd has a very interesting room, which has many different pieces of scientific equipment as possible to study and learn things from. Edd also owns an ant farm, containing 5,239 ants, a few bones and a skull Ed amuses himself with, and a cactus named "Jim". His whole room is peppered in labels, as Edd stated he finds it hard to sleep in an unlabeled environment. Edd is very self-conscious of the gap in his front teeth, in which he reacted in "Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed" when Eddy said "Toast is so crude, as the crust gets stuck in my gap". Edd and Toughness Edit Edd is shown to be very weak. He couldn't even beat Plank in a wrestling match. Not even all of the running he's done throughout the show has helped him. His pencil-thin legs don't hold out long compared to his companions. But he did throw off Eddy with his feet in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show while in the swamp. Edd has shown a hatred toward sports throughout the series. He had some sort of "ominous dodgeball incident," which is never explained to the viewer. It is possible that the "perhaps" violent incident was what made Edd lead a quiet, peaceful life and "abhor violence". He'll go to any length to preserve peace in the Cul-de-Sac, such as "squealing" on his fellow Cul-de-Sac residents when they don't follow the rules or riot control in the lowly streets of Edtropolis (see: Urban Ed). Edd chose to sit in a quiet library reading a thick dusty book, or spend time researching bugs rather than go to Peach Creek Cobblers practice. He may have been ridiculed by Kevin and Rolf when Eddy tried to make him tougher, but when he was working under Jimmy he managed to haul a bunch of fridges around, give the kids a talking-to when they ridiculed and photographed Eddy and his zit, and stand in Sarah's way when she was about to disintegrate Ed for spending her money on jawbreakers. He may not have the physical prowess to always back it up, but Edd has the morals that make up a good hero. He saves Nazz from the "pigeons" in Edtropolis (even though she slaps him) and yells at Edzilla for terrorizing kids around The Cul-de-Sac. Edd valiantly tries to teach the kids a lesson during the summer, "promising" them a jawbreaker, and sending them on a mystery hunt to find something that turns into a tree: an acorn. When nobody wins the hunt because they couldn't figure out the 'riddle,' he suffers a mental breakdown at his friend's stupidity. Bottom line? Don't bet for Edd to come on top of a strength related contest or anything, but his superior morals make him stand out from the other characters and motivate him to stand up for himself and what he believes is right, even if it means standing alone against his friends. Edd and Intelligence Edit Double D is the smartest among the other characters. He is a straight-A student throughout the entire series. His superior intelligence is tapped constantly by Eddy, but the kids, Ed, and even the Kankers also find themselves tapping it now and then as well. No matter what the subject, help, or advice sought after, Double D will gladly assist. Edd uses his powerful intelligence for much more than plotting scams and invention designs. He possesses volumes of knowledge in other fields that provoke his interest, such as automotive, biology, music, surgery, first-aid, botany, and many more. He also uses his brainpower to aid in situations like finding Eddy's missing magazines and repelling those infernal Kanker sisters. Nobody is shown to be more proficient than Edd in any subject, except socializing. He's just most of the time right with brainpower by his side, but sometimes he is not right, such as electromagnetic miscalculation, spelling errors and other things. His miscalculation most of the time could descend all of Eddy's plans causing them to fail. This won't stop Edd from failing, not even the slightest error that could devastate him. Eddy's scams are not usually very well planned out, so they are likely to fail anyways. Even mischievous, malicious pranks could not stop him and cannot fool Double D and his brainpower. Still, Double D is the smartest person in the Cul-de-Sac. Edd's brainpower usually succeeds most of the time, mostly during the end of each episode. If Double D wasn't here, then everything would just fall apart and there would be no show at all. At least everything goes out well with Edd's intelligence for now. Whatever assistance the characters want, he'll be there to resolve their problems in no time in just about a day. Edd and Friends Edit Based on Double D and his friends, he is considered the "polite and nice one", because unlike his two malicious and bad companions, Ed and Eddy, Edd is a kind and good person that wants to make everything good and just, not destructive or stupid. He also follows the everyday rules and tries to mention and remind his friends to do the right thing and make everything peaceful, instead of doing things in a bad and negative way. Like Ed and Eddy, Double D has a taste for jawbreakers. He does his best to keep everything around him peaceful and well-balanced, including his friends. Ed often can't figure out what Double D is talking about and Eddy ignores and forgets every good influence Edd is trying to tell him. If Ed and Eddy are a pain in the butt, then why should Edd hang out with these two "no-gooders"? For some reason, Ed and Eddy are useful for Edd, mainly for his emotional health. Throughout the series, Double D has improved overall, like a metamorphosis from a wimpy caterpillar to a majestic butterfly. He became a little more tough and confident through speech and emotions through episodes, specials, seasons, and a big movie. If Edd hadn't met Ed and Eddy, then he would enjoy peaceful solitude studying and reading in his room about advanced topics he had yet to learn. Despite Ed and Eddy's nuisance and annoyance, Double D could still take a trip down memory lane or perhaps a swing of memories through the time capsule or just a relaxing board game. We know that Edd is willing to fight for his friends when they really need his help. He stood up for Ed and Eddy, even though those two were harsh and mischievous to him. Despite tackling through Eddy's bad behavior and Ed's stupidity and losing most of the time, he still would assist them no matter what type of situation. Double D still gets use to his friends ups and downs, but what's important is his friendship bond would never split. Or can it? Despite being the only one rebellious on jawbreakers and sugary sweets, he still would help his friends achieve to a very important and successful goal throughout their lives. He does not matter of being loyal to Eddy or being abused by others through insults and mocking pranks. He is not a boring person all the time, he does enjoy fun, but hardly see him enjoy fun, just studying and reading most of the time. When Ed and Eddy would misuse him, he would do something as payback. As if Double D has a good and evil side of himself, counterparts between light (good) and dark (evil). But he is still likable and well easy to bond with. Most of the time his unintelligent companions would just like to mess around and tick Double D off just for fun. Probably that's Edd's "health boost" to get things going around or something else, but he gets use to it. The more you excel on, the more you would get a little "push" on you. It's like if Edd would not leave Ed and Eddy behind since he really likes them as friends, but might leave them and find himself new friends that are normal. It's just probably the behavior around the environment that keeps Double D at this condition, fun, likable and easy to pick on. Even though Ed and Eddy could be irritating, he still would be the adviser around trying to give good advice and also listening to Ed's bizarre and nonsensical tall tales. He still does that just to get them both mature and have positive influence, just like yin and yang. It's possible that Edd could be a teacher for Ed and Eddy. Most of the time the scams would literally fail, in which that's when Double D gives them positive learning from their mistakes. And if Edd really keeps on teaching them and giving them good wisdom, then they, Ed and Eddy could be respectful people and others would like them better. Another thing to consider is that the cartoon is largely about exaggeration. In real life, friends can tease, pull pranks, and pick on each other and be within the realm of playfulness. Though in the show, his treatment can be seen as severe by comparison, it is more likely exaggerated. He also seems to be fed up with Ed and Eddy at one point in the Big Picture Show, but Eddy apologizes in a moment of weakness and Edd forgives him, meaning he might not take most of what Ed and Eddy do to heart, but he still has a limit to how much he will put up with. Young Edd Edit A younger version of Edd was seen in the episode "Every Which Way But Ed", when Ed accidentally flashed the Eds back way too far. The Eds at first knew they had flashed back to the past, but Ed lifted a house onto Edd and erased his memory. Edd was just new to the Cul-de-Sac and had just met Ed and Eddy. He wore a orange shirt (also appears red), blue overalls and his signature black trademark ski-hat (which means when he met Ed and Eddy, the incident didn't exist proving his theory wrong). He was still smart like always, and he had two buck teeth. Edd's Hat Edit Could Edd possibly be bald?Added by JoeseCould Edd have male pattern baldness?Added by Solo28Edd's Hat is one of Edd's most prized possessions; a black beanie or ski hat with white stripes. The hat is very old, as Edd is shown with the hat as a toddler in the episode "Every Which Way But Ed". Because of this hat, Eddy nicknames Edd "Sockhead" (the most common). Edd is very sensitive about this hat, and he was most displeased when it came off by accident in the episode "Stop, Look and Ed", thus revealing what is under the hat to Ed and Eddy. Aside from Ed and Eddy, no one else but Edd and Edd's family knows what is underneath this hat (not even the viewers). We do know that he has three hairs under his hat, similar to Eddy's three hairs, because they can be seen sticking out of his hat from the back of his head. What is under Edd's hat though has never been revealed and remains a mystery. Many fans have speculated and fantasized what might be under this hat, but it is still not known for sure. Edd is shown briefly without his hat on Cartoon Network's online game, Lunchroom Rumble, in which he appears with three hairs, similar to Eddy. However, this is not part of the Ed, Edd n Eddy canon as the game was not made by AKA Cartoon. In the episode "A Boy and His Ed", he has three more hairs; in the front (though they could be the three back hairs normally seen but the 3 are still in the back too). Also, in the episode "Run Ed Run", at the part where Eddy rips the front seats of the bus, Edd's hat inflates like a balloon. When Edd says, "Eddy, we're blasting into outer space!", you can slightly see a patch of baldness. Also, in the "Big Picture Show", Ed takes off Edd's hat and asks if it hurts. There could be something wrong with his head. In the episode "Quick Shot Ed", when the Kanker Sisters gave him a makeover, Edd had a blonde "wig". Family Edit Edd is the only one of The Eds to be an only child, and has two parents that have never been seen (like the rest of the characters). They communicate through sticky notes. In the episode "Momma's Little Ed", it was revealed that Edd's Father may wear glasses, and there are medical kits in front of their beds. Edd also has an unnamed aunt who stays with Edd when he was grounded in the episode "3 Squares and an Ed". Pets Edit Edd has been known to be in possession of several different pets, including ladybugs, spiders (one named Mildrid), beetles, ants, a lizard, and more. Dozens of insects are seen during some episodes that take place in Edd's garage, but they stop appearing after the first few seasons. Aliases Edit *Double D/D.D. (Most common and used almost every time) *Sockhead (Eddy) *Killjoy (Only used a few times by (Eddy) *Nature Boy (One occasion by (Eddy) *Dork (Kevin) *Double Dork (Kevin) *Double Dweeb (Kevin) *Head-in-Sock Ed-boy (Rolf) *Brainy Edd-boy (Rolf) *Too smart for his hat Ed-boy (Rolf) *Yakkity-Yak Edd-boy (Rolf) *88 Fingers Eddward (Used when playing steel pedal guitar) *Girlfriend (Eddy's Brother) Alter Egos Edit *Walter Sobchak *The Masked Mumbler *One of The Cents, Professor Scam's henchmen *The Professor (spy code name/call sign) *Deputy Edd *Buzzy Ebb *Mr. Calculator Pants *Lamb Chop *Doctor Edd Trivia/Goofs Edit *Edd is the only one of the Eds that is an only child (Ed having Sarah, Eddy having his unnamed older brother). his love intress is jenny xj9 *Edd is the object of affection of most of the girls in the neighborhood, as Sarah, Marie and May are shown to like him. Nazz also chose to dance with him in "May I Have this Ed?", hinting a possible interest. *In'' "Take This Ed and Shove It", when Eddy is trying to open the cabinet full of jawbreakers, Edd mentions that he has a pet cat named Niels Bohr (named after the Danish physicist). *His favorite flavor of jawbreaker may be boysenberry, as in ''"Take This Ed and Shove It" he recalls that this flavor turns your tongue pale green (the color of Edd's tongue throughout the series). *In the episode "No Speak Da Ed" it's revealed that Edd has a Norwegian pen pal named Gerta who is a famous "goat-milker" (The Old Country's word for Prankster). *Also in the episode "No Speak Da Ed" it's revealed that Edd's mom is allergic to feathers. *In the episode "Avast Ye Eds" Edd shows a talent on how to play a pedal steel guitar. He can even play it with his feet without looking and while reading! Ironically, he doesn't seem to enjoy playing the instrument. He occasionally plays the instrument, and is seen playing the pedal steel guitar in several other episodes such as in "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?", "Rambling Ed", and "Little Ed Blue." *He puts name to his plants, such as a cactus named "Jim" (that once got partially eaten by Ed), and "Al", a small potted shrub. *Most Mad, Dangerous or Craziest Times: Edd is at his most dangerous when he has not had a shower for a while, when is not able to use complex words, or when his hat is removed or threatened to be removed. *Despite his orderly nature, Edd is a bit odd, as his schoolwear is a tie with a T-shirt (although it is possible he is unable to wear collared shirts to school for unknown reasons). *Other than The Kankers and Rolf, Edd is the only character who is known to not have been born in Peach Creek, though it's sometimes hinted that Kevin might not be from there either. *Edd's middle name is Marion, as revealed in the episode "Your Ed Here". *Edd, like the other Eds, has his own running style: Edd runs in a sensible manner with arms tucked in. *In the Polish version he's called "Chudy Ed" by everyone, which means "Thin Ed". *In FusionFall he has a major role by being one of the Guides in the Past. His missions are mostly about finding candy. In The Future, his house has caved in and is filled with Fusion Matter along with Edd himself missing. This along with the fact that his hologram being up in Hero's Square means that he was taken, in hiding or dead. *Edd has a very active social life at school, as he is a journalist of the Peach Creek Jr. High Tattler and the Happy Clucker's club. *Apparently in "High Heeled Ed", he doesn't know if mothers are girls or not and he should be smart enough to know mothers are also consider girls. Though he says "technically" meaning he probably knows that they fall into that gender but doesn't know if they count in the sense that Ed (who asked the question) is looking for. Do Gallery 150px-Edd.jpg|Edd selling Canadian Squirt Guns 150px-Ed,_Edd_n'_Eddy_-_S6E01_-_May_I_Have_This_Ed_~_Look_Before_You_Ed.avi_000750240.jpg|Edd in winter Category:Characters Category:The Eds Category:Children Category:Heroes